vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythology
Summary Mythology refers to (or is the study of) the tales created and collected by people across the world to explain nature, history, and customs, and an important part of each culture. It is by all means a fascinating and controversial topic. The stories found in mythologies has inspired many stories and works of today. Note that religions with a significant quantity of modern day followers are not allowed to be featured in this wiki. The exceptions to this are ones with an incredibly small amount of current followers, such as the Aesir faith, and ones for which the followers are agnostic, such as Shintoism. Power of the Verse The power of mythologies can vary, and often be interpreted differently. It cannot be generalized. While one would argue a god is universal, others would say that it is only planetary, as people back then didn't know how large the universe is. Regardless, mythology can still be powerful, containing beings who can consume everything and everyone in the multiverse, and being gods of infinite size and hax. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SaiyanSage * Darkanine * ZacharyGrossman273 * DanFlsamual21 * Legion350 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Hellbeast1 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * FrostMouse0 * Mariogoods * Votron5 * Uninown * Junkoposter * CinnabarManx421 * Sans2345 * Alien Dual Blaster Opponents * Agnaa * BruceTheBatman Neutral * Ri ban do * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Calculations and Important Threads *Distance Between the Firmament and Earth in Ancient Greek Cosmology *Greek Mythology Cosmology and Respect Thread Greek/Roman Mythology The 12 Olympians File:Jupiter_Zeus_Myth_Mythology.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Myth) File:Poseidon_Neptune_Myth_Mythology.png|'Poseidon'|link=Poseidon (Myth) File:Athena_by_yamaorce-dapk8pe.jpg|'Athena'|link=Athena (Myth) File:Hera_Campana_Louvre_Ma2283.jpg|'Hera'|link=Hera (Myth) File:Birds-wallpapers-animal-backgrounds-ncfptg7-game-wallpaper.jpg|'Ares'|link=Ares (Myth) File:Apollo_by_arcosart-d56yhre.jpg|'Apollo'|link=Apollo (Mythology) File:Diane_de_Versailles_Leochares.jpg|'Artemis'|link=Artemis (Myth) File:HermesSeatedC.jpg|'Hermes'|link=Hermes (Myth) File:Demeter_Altemps_Inv8596.jpg|'Demeter'|link=Demeter (Myth) File:Aphrodite_swan_BM_D2.jpg|'Aphrodite'|link=Aphrodite (Mythology) File:Hephaestus-1-.jpg|'Hephaestus'|link=Hephaestus Status of 12th Seat Disputed *Dionysus *Hestia Titans *Kronos *Atlas *Helios *Rhea Protogenoi *Chaos *Nyx *Gaia *Uranus *Thanatos *Ananke *The Fates Daimons *Nemesis *Eris Other Theoi *Hades *Heracles *Hecate *Nereus *Castor and Pollux Monsters *Typhon *Charybdis *Lernaean Hydra *Catoblepas *Hippocampus *Amphisbaena *Hecatonchires *Griffin Demigods *Achilles *Perseus *Bellerophon *Theseus *Orpheus Humans *Odysseus *Telemachus *Diomedes *Agamemnon *King Midas *Tydeus Norse Mythology Aesir * Odin * Thor Vanir * Freyr Jötnar * Jörmundgandr * Fenrir * The Norns * Ymir * Loki Monsters * Draugr Egyptian Mythology Ogdoad * Amun * Heh Ennead *Atum * Isis * Osiris * Nut * Set Other Deities * Ra * Ma’at * Anubis * Thoth * Aten * Ammit * Neith * Apophis * Sekhmet * Sobek * Anhur Japanese Mythology Kotoamatsukami *Amenominakanushi Kami *Kagutsuchi *Amaterasu *Tsukuyomi *Susanoo *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Ryujin *Akkorokamui Yōkai *Gashadokuro *Oni *Namazu *Kappa Humans *Momotaro Aztec Mythology Teotl * Tezcatlipoca * Quetzalcoatl * Huitzilopochtli * Xipe Totec * Chalchiuhtlicue * Tonatuih * Tlaloc Chinese Mythology Deities *Pan Gu *The Jade Emperor *Yang Jian Other *Kua Fu *Sun Wukong Mesopotamian Mythology Anunnaki *Marduk *Ishtar Other Deities *Tiamat Demigods *Gilgamesh Philippine Mythology Diwata/Anito *Bakunawa *Bathala *Mayari *Tala Monsters *Aswang Australian Aboriginal/Dreamtime Mythology Deities *Rainbow Serpent *Yhi Monsters *Bunyip Manx Mythology *Buggane Scottish Mythology/Folklore *Nuckelavee *Kelpie *Loch Ness Monster English Mythology/Folklore Humans *Beowulf Creatures *Redcap *Spring-Heeled Jack *The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square Irish Mythology Tuatha De Danann *Lugh Demigods *Cú Chulainn *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Humans *Fionn Mac Cumhaill Monsters *Dullahan German Mythology *Nachtkrapp *Kobold French Mythology *Tarasque Inuit Mythology *Sedna Cherokee Mythology *Unetlanvhi Navajo Mythology *Nayanazgeni *Coyote Iroquois Mythology *Tawiscara Lakota Mythology *Wakan Tanka Algonquian Mythology Manitou *Gitche Manitou *Thunderbird *Wendigo Incan Mythology * Inti * Viracocha Arabic Mythology * Bahamut * Ghoul * Roc Romanian Mythology * Strigoi Persian Mythology Humans * Rostam * Esfandiyār Monsters * Manticore * Jawzahr Modern Mythology * Cegua * Flying Dutchman * Santa Claus * Chupacabra Mexican Folklore *La Llorona Vodou *Baron Samedi American Folklore People *Paul Bunyan *John Henry *Alfred Bulltop Stormalong Creatures *Jersey Devil *Tailypo *Bigfoot *Two-Toed Tom Fakelore *Pecos Bill *Don Quixote de la Mancha Congo Mythology * Mwindo Zulu Mythology Deities * Unkulunkulu Monsters * Tokoloshe Polynesian Mythology * Maui Hawaiian Mythology Kupua *Pele Arthurian Legends * King Arthur Pendragon * Sir Gawain Mongolian Mythology Deities * Tengri Monsters * Mongolian Death Worm Hebrew Mythology *Golem Slavic Mythology Deities *Perun *Veles *Rod *Jarilo Creatures *Samodiva Humans *Koschei Finnish Mythology Jumala *Ukko *Lempo Mayan Mythology *Chaac *Qʼuqʼumatz/Kukulkan *Xbalanque and Hunahpu Basque Mythology *Aatxe Lithuanian Mythology *Aitvaras Brazilian Mythology Deities *Tupa Monsters *Mapinguari Germanic Mythology *Sigurd Category:Mythology Category:Verses